


Strach obraca się w gniew

by chupaChak



Series: Intymne rozmowy [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode 3x05, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strach Agrona przed utratą Nasira obraca się w gniew, ponieważ to ostatni pozostały system obronny dla jego serca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strach obraca się w gniew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear Melts into Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772370) by [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.  
> NIEBETOWANE  
> Ostrzeżenia: Spojlery do 5 odcinka Spartakus: Wojna Potępieńców "Bracia krwi"  
> Notatka autora: Scena z punktu widzenia Agrona w próbie ukazania, co on myśli i czuje podczas rozmów z Nasirem.

Serce Agrona zatrzymało się, kiedy zobaczył Nasira wbiegającego na dziedziniec z Kastusem, pieprzonym Sycylijczykiem. Przestało bić na chwilę, zanim ruszyło ponownie w jakby zaciskającej się klatce piersiowej. Strach, rozpacz i gniew ruszyły przez niego, chwyciły za gardło. _Dlaczego_ są razem?

— Zachowaj czujność przy Sycylijczykach. Wydajesz się wyróżniać ich pieprzone towarzystwo — powiedział z wyrzutem do Nasira, zanim podążył za Spartakusem w ciemną noc. Widział zmieszanie i _ból_ na twarzy kochanka, gdy ten odsunął się od niego, ale nie pozwoli temu nękać umysłu przez resztę nocy. Miał wiele do zrobienia.

Jednak nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, gdy przebywał u boku Spartakusa. Sposób, w jaki Sycylijczyk na niego patrzył, jakby z wyzwaniem. Bliskość między nim a Nasirem, gdy wpadli razem przez bramę. Wygląd twarzy Nasira, kiedy wyszedł, smutek w jego ciemnych oczach. Myślał o tym cały czas, gdy w milczeniu pomagał przenosić zwłoki w ustronne miejsce.

Czyszcząc swoją skórę z krwi z dala od wścibskich oczu i dotyku kochanka, wciąż widział jego twarz. Pracował całą noc ze Spartakusem, a myśli o tym, co może się zdarzyć między nim a Nasirem, nie przestawały go dręczyć. Niszczyła go myśl, że mógłby go stracić — jedyną dobrą rzecz, jaką naprawdę miał. Jedyną rzecz, która sprawiała, że kocha, żyje i _czuje_ ponownie. Nie sądził, że będzie w stanie to znieść.

Próbował odgonić te myśli, idąc ze Spartakusem do pomieszczenia, gdzie były przechowywane ciała. Nie przewidział jednak, że Nasir pomaga Donarowi przy zwłokach. Zobaczywszy go tam, unikał jego wzroku.

— Agronie, chciałbym pomówić z tobą przez chwilę — zawołał Nasir.

Przystanął, ponieważ to był Nasir i nie mógł tak po prostu odejść bez słowa. Musiał zapytać, musiał wiedzieć, co zaszło między nimi tamtej nocy. Ale gdy spojrzał na kochanka i zobaczył w tych pięknych ciemnych oczach smutek i przygnębienie, jego gniew powrócił. Jak on śmie wyglądać, jakby był tym, który został zraniony. Pracował ze Spartakusem, podczas gdy Nasir przebywał z pieprzonym Sycylijczykiem... Po tym, jak _powiedział_ Nasirowi, że nie podoba mu się sposób, w jaki ten mężczyzna na niego patrzy. To Nasir był tym, który go zdradził.

Zacisnął zęby.

— Nie mam ani czasu, ani ochoty. Może Kastus je znajdzie — powiedział gniewnie, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł bez słowa.

Starał się utrzymać uwagę na Spartakusie i zadaniu, które mu zlecono, ale nie mógł, bo Nasir przepełniał jego umysł. Podobnie jak życie i serce. Co zrobi, jeśli Nasir postanowił od niego odejść? Jak miał żyć bez serca?

Westchnął i spojrzał na plac, gdzie odbywał się trening. Jego wzrok padł na Kriksosa, który wpatrywał się przenikliwie w Spartakusa. Nie byłoby to godne uwagi, gdyby nie rzeź, która wydarzyła się poprzedniej nocy. Obawiał się, że Kriksos knuje coś jeszcze.

— Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzy — powiedział w końcu.

Spartakus uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Spojrzenie to znam dobrze, odkąd zostaliśmy niewolnikami Batiatusa.

Agron pokręcił głową.

— Boję się, że powróci do dawnych czasów — powiedział, nadal obserwując Gala. — Wielu uważa, że Kriksos będzie biernie przypatrywał się zabijaniu więźniów.

Spartakus popatrzył na niego.

— A ty kogo popierasz w tej sprawie?

Agron wiedział, że był po stronie Spartakusa i to się nigdy nie zmieni, jednak rozumiał Kriksosa i jego czyny poprzedniej nocy. Odwrócił się do przyjaciela i uśmiechnął.

— Ciebie. I zawsze będę na polu bitwy.

Spartakus chwycił go za ramię, zwracając jego uwagę z powrotem na walkę pod nimi.

— Wróć do willi. Chcę, abyś strzegł Laetii.

Agron westchnął.

— Czy to mądre opuszczać mury miasta z tak niepewnymi ludźmi w nim? Czy nie powinieneś spróbować słów, by wyleczyć ropiejącą ranę? — zapytał, patrząc na Gala. Jego myśli powróciły do Nasira i ich kłótni. Wiedział, że musi z nim pomówić, wyjaśnić swoje postępowanie i dać też szansę na wyjaśnienia Nasirowi. Ale bał się jaki będzie tego wynik.

— Mam dość słów — powiedział gwałtownie Spartakus, zanim się oddalił.

Zaskoczył tym Agrona i wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Jednak jego słowa dzierżyły prawdę. Agron _próbował_ rozmawiać z Nasirem kilka dni temu, gdy Sycylijczyk po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na Nasira. Czuł się głupio i odsłonięty, kiedy próbował mu wyjaśnić, jak był przerażony możliwością jego utraty.

To był strach, który podsycał jego gniew, ponieważ jeśli gniew zmusił Nasira do odejścia, to właśnie na to mógł zrzucić winę. Wówczas nie oznaczałoby to, że nie był wart uczuć Nasira, tylko że on odszedł z powodu jego gniewu. A jeśli pojawił się ktoś inny, ktoś _lepszy_ , Nasir mógłby zobaczyć, że Agron nie był wart jego miłości i uwagi.

Nie był głupcem. Wiedział, że gdyby został porównany ze Spartakusem lub Oenomausem, lub choćby pieprzonym Kriksosem, to okazałoby się, że nie dorastał im nawet do pięt. I choć on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, to nie chciał, aby zobaczył to Nasir, ponieważ był słaby i nie potrafił już bez niego żyć. To dlatego nie porozmawiał z Nasirem. Nie chciał usłyszeć od niego, że w końcu otworzył oczy i zrozumiał, że zasługuje na więcej, że zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż Agron.

***

Słuchał jednym uchem człowieka przekazującego wieści z willi, ale jego oczy nie opuściły Nasira. Syryjczyk siedział teraz wśród Rzymian, próbując ich uspokoić miłym uśmiechem i łagodnym dotykiem.

Agron chciał dostać się szybko do doków, aby pomóc Spartakusowi w powrocie do miasta i przekazać mu nowe informacje.

— Agronie — powiedział Nasir cichym głosem, wstając. — Zatrzymaj się na chwilę.

Agron spojrzał na niego.

— Spartakus jest w dokach. Chciałbym go powitać. — Odwrócił się ponownie, by wyjść, ale poczuł, że dłoń Nasira ciągnie go za ramię i przytrzymuje.

— A ja bardzo chciałbym porozmawiać — odrzekł Nasir, szukając czegoś w oczach i twarzy Agrona.

— Nadal nie mam na to czasu! — odkrzyknął i zaczął odchodzić. Musiał się oddalić od Nasira, aby nie poruszać _tego_ tematu teraz, ponieważ miał obowiązki do wykonania. I nie miał słów, ani sposobu, jak wyrazić Nasirowi swoje myśli. Przynajmniej nie było takiego, którego by już nie próbował. Ale tym razem Nasir nie dał się zbyć.

— Czy to powszechna cecha ludzi na wschód od Renu, by uciekać przed walką?

Agron zatrzymał się.

— Nie. — Odwrócił się i podszedł do kochanka. — Ale nauczyłem jednego Syryjczyka srać kłamstwami i uznawać je za najsłodszy nektar. — Wypchnął ze swojej świadomości wyraz, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Nasira po tych słowach.

— Nie złamałem twojego zaufania — powiedział Nasir; jego głos był cichy i pełen pasji.

— Byłeś z Kastusem — oskarżał Agron — po tym jak rozkazałem ci nie przebywać z nim. — Wiedział, że powiedział przykre rzeczy, ale miał nadzieję, że dzięki nim Nasir nie zechce już ciągnąć tematu.

— _Rozkazałeś?_ — Nasir jednak nie rezygnował. — Obroża, która była na mojej szyi jest odległą przeszłością. Nie myśl, że założę ją z powrotem dla ciebie — nieomal krzyknął.

Agron odwrócił się i podszedł do niego.

— Nie wkurwiaj mnie — syknął. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął było, by inni usłyszeli o tej kłótni między nimi. — Gdybym to ja został zauważony z Sycylijczykiem po obietnicach złożonych tobie, _zachowałbyś się_ tak samo jak ja — obstawał przy swoim.

Nasir ponownie ruszył za nim, czym przypomniał o aroganckim chłopcu niewolniku, który po raz pierwszy przyciągnął uwagę Agrona.

— Natknąłem się na Kastusa na ulicy, podczas gdy Kriksos i pozostali byli ogarnięci szaleństwem. Przebiliśmy się do ciebie i Spartakusa, nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiając.

Jego słowa zatrzymały Agrona, chociaż wbrew jego woli. Chciał po prostu odejść i nie musieć o tym myśleć w tej chwili. Ale nie był w stanie oglądać smutku na twarzy Nasira przez kolejne godziny.

— I mam uwierzyć — zaczął spokojnym głosem — że ze wszystkich w mieście właśnie on w cudowny sposób pojawia się przy twoim boku? — Jego usta wygięły się w górę w lekkim przekąsie, gdy starał się utrzymać głos w ryzach.

Nasir popatrzył mu w oczy.

— Tak jak ja wierzyłbym tobie — powiedział miękko. — We wszystkim.

Agrona rozbroiło te kilka słów. Chciał płakać ze smutku i radości, i prosić o przebaczenie. Chciał wciągnąć Nasira w ramiona i nigdy nie puścić. Chciał go całować do czasu, aż obaj stracą oddech i pokazać wszystkim, że ten piękny wojownik _wybrał_ jego, z powodów, jakie musiał jeszcze zrozumieć.

Chciał szeptać do Nasira w ciszy nocy wszystkie swoje myśli i obawy z ostatnich dni. Chciał trzymać go blisko i uspokoić słowami, dotykiem i pocałunkami. Chciał potwierdzić swoją miłość i siłę, dać ponieść się uczuciom im obu, aby udowodnić, że nie osłabną z powodu _nieudanych_ prób Sycylijczyka, by wejść między nich.

Jednak nie mógł zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy, ponieważ przybył Donar, zwracając jego uwagę na wzburzony tłum przy bramie. Mimo że nie rozmawiali już więcej i nie przeprosił Nasira, to czuł ulgę, mając go u swego boku przez całą próbę odwiedzenia Kriksosa i innych od bezmyślnego ataku na pieprzonych Rzymian.


End file.
